Renesmee's Life: Sunrise and Sunset First Book
by Shaina-queen
Summary: Ness is 15 now n is goin 4 high school. What problems will she face? will she luv sum1 else? Jacob might enter the school later. Will ness face jelousy when jake bcomes d most popular guy in the school? wht will happen with rest of the couples? READ NOW!
1. Introductions

-Chapter1-

Introductions

* * *

Carlisle: Ok everyone, we have to introduce ourselves before we go on with the story!!

Esme: *sigh* why?

Edward: please!!

Bella: is it really compulsory??

Renesmee: it seems so mom n dad!

Bella and Edward: *hiss*

Jacob: why?!?! Are we nursery kids?!

Emmet: Hell no!! I quit!

Rosalie: Shut up em!

Emmet: ok!! Give up

Jasper: For God's sake stop getting nervous all of you!!! It's getting on my nerves!!

Alice: its ok jazz *hugs jasper*

Everyone except jasper and Alice: WE ARE NOT NERVOUS!! IT'S CALLED IRRITATION!!

Jasper: ok…*pouts*

Alice: I can't see the future!!! Who let the dogs out (woof woof)?!?!

Jacob: HEY!!! That's not fair!

Renesmee: Shut up Alice!

Alice: ok *hiss*

Rosalie: Wait….First of all, why on earth are we even giving a speech?? And to whom?

Carlisle: *sigh* **Shaina-queen** told us to do….

Rosalie: Hey!! **Shaina-queen**!!!! Why on earth are u making us give this speech, they know us!!!

**Shaina-queen:**Because this is my story, I'm writing and you have to do whatever I say :P

Emmet & Jasper: You are so not the author of our series and are not Stephenie Meyer!! She's way better than YOU and WE hate you!!

**Shaina-queen:** *starts to cry*

Everyone except Emmet and jasper: *glares * NOW see what you've done?!?! APOLOGIZE!

Emmet and Jasper: …Sorry…

**Shaina-queen:** *sniff* its ok , if you don't want to tell them about yourselves, I'll give them your links ;) ok?

Everyone: Thanks, *phew* ok

**Shaina-queen: **yay!! Ok here you go

Carlisle: www(dot)twilightsaga(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Carlisle_Cullen if you want to know about me. And here, I got a gift for you **Shaina-queen**

**Shaina-queen:** awwww! Thank you! So, Esme?

Esme: www(dot)twilightsaga(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Esme_Cullen for my information.I've got a gift for you Shaina

Me: Awwwww! Again! Thanks! Luv u! Edward…

Edward: *sigh* www(dot)twilightsaga(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Edward_Cullen. Shaina, are you sure, that giving sites on information about me is a safe idea? I mean, last time I gave someone my email id, it was flooded with 10028268 mails!! All saying "I love you's" and "marry me's" and…

Bella: *ahem* Edward, I want to talk to you _personally_ after we finish with this in the cottage.

Edward: oh no, oh no, oh no oh no no no NO!!! I'm dead, I'm just so dead

Emmet: Ya, like a ringmaster putting his head right inside a lion. Awesome Edward, you rock! Way to go bro!

Everyone: *bursts into laughter except Edward and Bella*

Bella: www(dot)twilightsaga(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Bella_Swan. Umm, actually, I don't mind Edward getting all those mails because, well, I have been keeping a thing from Edward.

Edward: what?? DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE ALREADY MARRIED!!!!

Bella: what?!? No way! I was just saying that... I have been constantly changing my mobiles 'cause I keep on receiving calls 24x7 saying…

Bella's Mobile: *ring ring*

Bella: Hello? (puts on loudspeaker)

Caller: hey, umm is this Isabella Marie Swan?

Bella: *chokes* eh, yes?

Caller: OMG! Bella! My love of my life! You might not know me but I'm your really true lover and I'm WAY better than that idiot Edward and I'll never leave you Bella! I LOVE YOU!! I've even booked a room for us in a honeymoon suite where there is champagne and…*Bella ends the call*

Bella: so, you see? Why do I change my phones? *throws her phone outside the window as the caller calls again*

Bella: Edward so I… Edward? Edward do you hear me? Edward?? EDWARD??!!!??

Edward: *silent*

Bella: Edward… oh, I see, you don't love me anymore right? Fine, I'll go to that caller and…

Edward: *crushes his lips on Bella's lips* I totally understand you Bella! I've been facing the same problems! See? That's why we are perfect for each other!! * and starts making out in front of the entire family*

Everyone except Edward and Bella: *cough* *ahem*

Edward and Bella: sorry…

Bella: Hey Shaina, me and Edward got gift for you!

Me: Thanks again!! I just… I just love you guys! You re my favorite you know! So… Alice?

Alice: Lets make it quick www(dot)twilightsaga(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Alice_Cullen.

Jasper: www(dot)twilightsaga(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Jasper_Hale

Emmet: www(dot)twilightsaga(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Emmett_Cullen. Damn Edward! I wish even I could get all those girls like you do…. Rose, can you stop glaring daggers at me? I'm freaking out...Here… ok, I get the signal. I'll shut up.

Rosalie: www(dot)twilightsaga(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Rosalie_Hale. And Em, even I don't get all those cute guys, you know? So stop babbling!

Renesmee: umm Rose? That's not true. Infact, you attract most male fans out of us, so, stop lying.

Rosalie: *hiss* I'm NOT LYING! MUTT!!! CONTROL HER! And Emmet, I'll see you in the bedroom after this *wink*

Jacob: Shut up blondie! Ness is right as usual because she's honest, great, beautiful, intelligent, creative, lovely, fast, talented, helpful….where was I?

Edward: Babbling about my daughter. *glares daggers at Jacob*

Renesmee: *breaks into laughter*

Jacob: Fine, I'll shut up. www(dot)twilightsaga(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Jacob_Black

Renesmee: www(dot)twilightsaga(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Renesmee_Cullen

Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Renesmee, Emmet and Rosalie: **Shaina!** Here's your gifts!!

Shaina: Awwwwwwwwww! Thanks a ton you guys! I really need to find good ways to thank you and… hey! Where are you guys going?

Alice: Thunder's great tonight! We're going to play baseball, See you later.* closes the door*

Shaina: *silent* that's just not fair, anyways I have to open these gifts and…*screams* WHAT ON EARTH ARE THESE?!?!?!

Emmet: *opens door and everyone enters in and laughs* these are pop-up scary jokers!! Way to go we are recording this to post online!!!

Shaina: I'll get you for this!! I'll make your life miserable! Well, not much.

Everybody: Aw. How sweet, sorry

Shaina: Its ok, now lets get on with the story…

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters (nooo!!!) **

**Sorry, if you don't like the first chapter and find it disappointing, don't worry, the next chapter will still make you go L-O-L! The story is mainly about that right now Nessie is 5yrs old but actually passes for a 16 year old though we'll consider her 15 here and soon she'll be starting high school. **

**Hypnotizing Voice: Can you see that green button down there? Click that and a new window will pop-out! Then type in whatever you are feeling about the story, yes, and then click submit!! Soon your fortune will become happy because your reviews give me motivation to write more and keep you out of BOREDOM!!! Anyone can Rate and Review! No need to Sign in!!! HURRAY!!! And if I Get many reviews, I'll keep writing chapters and chapters!!!**

**PS: I'll be giving shoutuots to everyn single review**


	2. A Recap Of Past

-Chapter 2-

A Recap of past

**A/N: Sorry, I had to rewrite this chapter. Thanks to Samantha for pointing out my mistake**

**Renesmee's POV:**

I wake up in the morning in my bedroom as the sun shone through my windows to fill my bedroom. It………………………

Renesmee: Ok wait; we need to stop here for a moment. Let me first tell you what all has happened till yet….

Jacob: Yup, or you will be confused throughout. With my commentary ness will explain her past.

Renesmee: Ya, whatever. So, last thing you must have read in Breaking Dawn must be that Bella (My mom, though I call her Bella) could lift her shield while covering other minds too, right?

Jacob: Yeah…

Renesmee: So first let me tell you what all abilities we have developed till yet and what has happened.

Jacob: *lost in thoughts* OooOooOooO something shiny!!! And its…ok ness I get it. "Shut up Jacob!" Are you happy now?

Renesmee: *giggles* Yeah. So now, Bella's shield can protect minds and it can protect minds privately, like, put it on a lock mode for a person while he/she is miles away. Edward can read minds but at a better distance now and can put them in a 'silence mood' if you say which means he can block a particular persons thoughts.

Jacob: But when I ask him to block my thoughts, he's says "NoooOOoooOOOoooo….." I can't even think about you ness when he's around…

Renesmee: *blush* Jacob, not now… Hey! I remember 1 thing. Who's that girl who sent you this letter yesterday? *glares at Jacob while handing him the letter*

Jacob: Must be a fan? Right? You know that, they all send me dumb letters…

Renesmee: And which fan writes "I know the last time you were in my room, we couldn't do much as my ex broke in. But don't worry now; I'm coming to Portland for a one night stay. Here's my contact no: 9****4***0." **(A/N: Beep because I can't tell the real number.) **

Jacob: WOAH!! Nessie you know it is one of my crazy *looks here and whispers at us* but cute and nice; bothering fans, you know? I can't help it!! They are like this, I swear Nessie I did never ever do anything!! You trust me right?

Renesmee:*silence* I….I don't….I don't know…*water fills her eyes*

Jacob: Renesmee.....hey….look at me….

Renesmee: *looks at him in the eye* I….I'm sorry Jacob…I…

Jacob: Hey, ssshhhh… its ok *faces only inches apart*

Renesmee: *tears started streaming down*

Jacob: Hey here…ssshhhh…don't cry please….*puts hands on both sides of her face and wipes the tears*

Renesmee: S…so..sorr..sorry…but I..I cant bear T…To see anny such…letters…

Jacob: I'm so sorry ness, I swear you will never see anything like this….i'm so sorry I made you cry…

Renesmee: I…I…

Jacob: ssshhhh its ok…*and kisses her softly and looks at her in the eye*

Renesmee: *Dazzled, Shocked, Surprised, Buzzed, Excited, Bubbly, happiness, etc*

Jacob: Nessie? Ness? Are you there?

Renesmee: *Still dazzled by his kiss.*

Jacob: Renesmee? Can you listen to me? Look at me please? Nessie? I…I…

Renesmee: w…what? Yy...yeah, I trust you, right. Yeah…*breaks her gaze from his eyes and blushes deep red*

Jacob: Uh, Nessie? We have to keep entertaining our readers or they'll leave and then **Shaina-queen** will make our lives miserable, you know?

Renesmee: Huh? Oh…Ya, so back to the story. Carlisle went on his 'research trip' around the world and found out that there are many weird people in this world. Like; Vampires, Shape-Shifters (human to cheetah's too!), Children of moon (humans who become scary wolves at full moon) and also Angels!!

Jacob: I know its weird but really, he met an Angel. Her name was Kayla and she said that there were very few like her in this world. Kayla actually was dying as another vampire had bitten, torn and burned her about 4 years ago. Though she could not die that easily and somehow she recollected herself but the vampire's venom was too much for her and caused her to lose her Angelic powers and become human with the ability (still) to not age.

Renesmee: But then the same vampire tried to kill her again and then she ended up waking up in a forest, she survived there for about 2 and half years just sitting still over there on a rock looking almost dead only with her eyes open till Carlisle met her and tried to help her…

Jacob: … but unfortunately her survival was over now and suddenly a white bright light formed over her head and she evaporated into whatever. She said Carlisle to find her 4 more friends who were also angels; soon because their lives were in danger.

Renesmee: Ya and um Jacob? Tell them about your pack too?

Jacob: oh ya, about my pack, Sam has stopped phasing so it leaves me to take over becoming Alpha. My pack now consists of 16 people and Leah is now my second in command and she is back in La Push with 8 other pack member (2 more girls and 6 boys) while I'm here in Portland with Nessie's Family and rest of the six pack members are back in Forks except Seth and Embry who have got jobs here and live nearby. If anything wrong happens, I'll co-ordinate with Seth and we will gather together.

Renesmee: *Stares at Jacob* He's so sweet and responsible, isn't he?

Jacob: thanks Nessie *blush*

Renesmee: Anytime *wink*. Anyways, so we live in this mansion…

Jacob: You can even say castle, it's huge.

Renesmee: Whatever, It is in the middle of the forest edges in the clearing. We have a main house in the middle where there are 7 bedrooms for whatever stuff and we all usually hang out there. Around the main house, we have 6 more small houses with two bedrooms, walk-in closet (courtesy by Alice), two grand-size bathrooms, living room, and dining room with kitchen. 1 house if for Bella and Edward and me, 1 is for Alice and Jasper, 1 is for rose and Em, 1 for Carlisle and Esme , 1 is for Jacob and 1 is a guest house or wolf house or whatever.

Jacob: This is very rare because only someone from my pack or Denali's would come here and usually stay in the main house most of the time.

Renesmee: So here; I and Jacob are best friends in the story, I'm 4 years old though I look and think like a 15 year old. I will become 20 by the age of 7 and after a few weeks I'm gonna be 5 years. I (hopefully) will be going to High school and live a normal life!!!!

Jacob: *rolls his eyes and shows a bored face* Even I'm excited! *fakes Nessie's voice* Like, OMG! I'm going to High school! I will, like, look so cute in those minnie's I'll like, wear over there, right?

Renesmee: *hiss* follow me into the house Mr. and till then, now let's continue with the story when I wake up in the morning…

**A/N: Ok….I know I have to say this but… (Breathe in, out in out) I…. I do not own twilight or any of its characters!!!!! *faints after finishing*…………*looks up and opens up an eye* but I own that angel part, cheetah shape-shifter and the rest of story, you know? *smiles and faints again***

**I know this chapter was a little short. Yes kill me! I know it was disappointing, but from Chapter 3 – 'new Beginning' Nessie will start the story, not in dialogue boxes, in a proper story format, ok?**

**Well, the Shoutouts:**

SamanthaXXJacob:_ thanks for reviewing! Of course the story will go to a funnier edge and romantic edge now!_

.Cullen: _Thanks a tonnnn!!!!! Of course I will continue till Chapter 100!!!!! Lolz! Thanks for reviewing, please review soon and again. Hope you read it. :_D

**Now I will need more Reviews and Hits if I need to continue the story, it gets a little bit disappointing you know? If I wont get much reviews, I might regret my decision of writing 100 chapters or something**

**Hypnotizing Voice: Can you see that green button down there? Click that and a new window will pop-out! Then type in whatever you are feeling about the story, yes, and then click submit!! Soon your fortune will become happy because your reviews give me motivation to write more and keep you out of BOREDOM!!! Anyone can Rate and Review! No need to Sign in!!! HURRAY!!! And if I get many reviews, I'll keep writing chapters and chapters!!! And even if you have some suggestions, ideas, comments or even threatening letters!! Click that button!!!!!!!!**

**PS: I'll be giving Shoutouts to every single review**


	3. A New Beginning

-Chapter 3-

A New Beginning

**Renesmee's POV:**

I wake up in the morning in my bedroom as the sun shone through my windows to fill my bedroom. It reflected right on the locket I was wearing, and onto my eyes which woke me up. The locket was given to me by Jacob, my best friend. He gave me this locket on my last 4th birthday along with a new car, a brand new _Black Porsche Carrera GT! _(**A/N: see profile for picture). **Though I told him that he didn't need to buy me any gifts for occasions, he always does.

Yes, I guess you got that right, ' my last 4th birthday ' right? Well, yes I'm 4 years old, though I look and have the brain of a 15 year old.

No, I'm not an alien, I'm a half vampire, half human and I have a special gift… guess you know about that.

Anyways, so I get out of my bed and pick up the clothes which Alice has kept for me on the coffee table and head towards the bathroom. **(A/N: See profile for ness, her bedroom, clothes -1 and bathroom!) **

I'm like Alice's personal life-sized dress-up doll and Rosalie's personal life-sized make-up doll. They both are my aunts, though they don't look so, Alice seems to look like the same age as me and Rosalie passes a year or two older than me. Well, because they don't age… so they can't help it.

Rosalie behaves as she's my mother sometimes. She's an overprotective aunt and behaves as if Bella has never been my mom which I just totally hate about her because she knows that I love and adore Bella more than myself.

I've been told that I'll stop aging once I reach the age of 7 and look like 20. So right now, I'll be growing at human rate and I'm hoping to ask permission from dad to go to High school now, and live a normal life for once. No vampires, no shape-shifters, no angels or any other mythical creatures + drama. Only normal life

Alice always keeps the dresses ready and set for me, how sweet of her. Though sometimes she goes way to dressy, like mom told me once that Alice forced her to wear a dress for a prom while her leg was broken! Rosalie takes care of my looks. Today, Rosalie had kept a Rose-scented shampoo, bodywash, facewash, face moisturizer, conditioner and even my Jacuzzi tub was filled with rose petals. _That's so Rose-lie!_ I laughed at that thought while taking a relaxing bath.

Once I came out of the bathroom, I smelled totally of rose petals. Even if you would be standing a mile away from me, you'd think like you are standing in a garden of roses.

I changed into a pale red tube top with 'Renesmee' embroiled in silver in the middle, with black shorts and glass heels which were comfortable as silk inside.

I came into the room and saw Rosalie waiting for me outside.

"Time for looking gorgeous!" Rosalie said as she pulled me in a chair in front of her and started combing my hair.

"Not more than 5 minutes please" I said as I gave her one of my persuading looks. I really am an awesome actress

"Bet it'll take only 2 minutes, ok?" she challenged as I signaled 'your time starts now' look.

I counted the time in my head and relaxed while I could feel Rosalie straiten my hair, comb them, apply my lucky red rose clip - which Jacob had made for me on thanksgiving, - apply little make up on my eyes, put on my lucky pink ring which had pink and red rose petals engraved in them - which Jacob had made for me and even hurt his hands but healed pretty soon, - and quickly announced " done" right on 1 min and 59 seconds.

I gave her my 'wow' look and hugged her.

Before we could head downstairs, I suddenly remembered that I wanted to ask one thing.

"Um Rose, what's up with roses today I mean, I smell like rose, am wearing rose and I'm having a feeling to eat a rose, Rose?" I said and I laughed at the last line as she did the same.

"Well, Today was the day I had my birthday, you know, I celebrate it every once in a decade, and make everything Rosy types, nothing special just roses, family hunting and 3 day trip with Emmet" she said

"Cool! Happy Birthday Rose-a-lie!" I laughed while she just rolled her eyes because 'Rose-a-lie' was actually term given by Jacob to her whenever he jokes about her and since then I've been using this term quite frequently while she only does is roll her eyes or glare at me for a while. She obviously can't hit me or answer back like she does to Jacob.

I remembered that joke…

_Jacob:__ Hey Blondie! Today I'm out of blond jokes…_

_Rosalie:__ FINALY! You'll stop bothering me and -_

_Jacob:__ …So I will crack jokes on you._

_Rosalie:__ * gives a look which says 'so much for peace' and edward laughs* Great! Just…Damn GREAT!_

_Jacob:__ What do people call you when you lie to them?_

_Rosalie:__ WHAT DOG!_

_Jacob:__ They say "Don't Rose-a-lie!"_

_*Entire House bursts into fits of laughter except Rosalie who looks like she wants to punch Jacob in the gut and she could have done that too only if Emmet hadn't interrupted*_

_Emmet:__ Yo Jake! That was awesome man! Love it! * And goes his booming laughter* _

_Rosalie:__ *ahem* Um, Emmet, Do you mind coming with me into our house for some time please? (To probably kill him)_

_Emmet:__ Sure! _

_Jacob:__ And Emmet is trapped into a Rose-a-lie!_

_*Entire house starts laughing again. Harder*_

…I know Jacob is simply awesome at telling jokes.

Jacob. He must be waiting downstairs for me. I want to go to him…NOW!

As I turn to go down out the door, Rosalie comes in between and says "Relax, first come with me to our photo shoot room where I, you, Alice and Bella will click pictures of us as an honor of celebration for me and…ofcourse, for my picture diary. Did you know I have 173 diaries till now?"

"Ugh! Rosalie! Let me go and meet Jacob atleast once!" I begged her

"No no no! Just follow me toward the other door from here, then you can go and meet him, ok?" she said

"Ok, *sigh* another Rose-a-lie…" I said and giggled.

When we reached into the room, what I saw there took me by surprise. Jacob was standing there wearing a really hot…wait, did I just say hot about my best friend? Oh. My. God… forget it.

So, Jacob was looking very…handsome in his lose black shirt with first three buttons open which were revealing his hot…awesome abs, and jeans. His hair was in a cute and sexy…oops! I mean cute and gorgeous messy style which I loved. He kept his hair at short length that some of his front hairs came over his deep and mesmerizing eyes…oh my god! What is happening with me? Why are such thoughts coming in my mind? Ugh! But Jacob is looking so…

"Hey Ness," Jacob said, interrupting my lustful thoughts about him…lustful? Oh god!

"Hi Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Um…Nessie?" Rose interrupted us.

"Yeah?" I asked her

"Touch my hand, I want to have a private conversation with you" she asked me and Jacob went

"Oh god! Not again! There it goes, Again, for the 467th time, I'm left out! Congratulations blondie, you have just broken your own record! And your prize is….A Rose-a-lie joke!"

I laughed really hard on that one, that's one of the reason I lov…like him.

" So listen to this Rose, yesterday, I took out my old microscope and I saw a miracle inside it. You know what did I say to everyone after I told them what miracle did I found?" he said and I giggled.

"What?" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

" I said – Look! I found Rosalie's brain under a microscope!" he said

I laughed so hard and so could I hear the entire family of mine laughing outside. I almost tripped over until Jacob caught me by arm and straightened me up.

I looked up at him and he gave me his heart-stopping smile.

"Are you okay ness? Did you get hurt?" he asked in a voice which could cradle me into his arms because when it comes to me getting hurt or something, he forgets everything about the world.

"Yeah. Thanks for making my day and making me laugh" I said with a smile and I could see his gaze in my becoming stronger and stronger…till Rose asked me to come to her again

"Anything for you Renesmee" Jacob said in such a way, that I swear that I could trip over a thousand times if he keeps on saying dialogues which so much …

We smiled at each other nervously and I hugged him and turned to Rosalie. This is how our conversation went:

_Me: This better be good. You know I don't like keeping things from him._

_Rosalie: *sigh* I know._

_Me: ok, so what is Jacob doing here and what do you want to say?_

_Rosalie: Well, I wanted to tell you the reason why he is here. Well, I hope you didn't forget that tomorrow is his 21__st__ birthday, though; you know he still looks like he is 18 and all. So, I want your pictures with him so tomorrow I can put a big screen of your pictures with him which says 'Happy Birthday Jacob' and…well, he likes anything which includes you. So that's my gift actually…hope you don't mind._

_Me: Of course I don't Rose. It's good that you care about me and Jacob, well, how did you know that I love Jacob with black color on him?_

_Rosalie: Because the last time he wore black on your birthday, you never even looked at anything else but him._

_Me: Oh my god. You mean, everyone noticed that? Even Jacob? Uh oh…_

_Rosalie: Well, I'm not sure about Jacob, but everyone else…yes they did notice._

_Me: Oh no no no! What should I do now!_

_Rosalie: Go stand there, get your pictures clicked with Jacob, smile, and don't stare at him, look at the camera, ok?_

_Me: Ok._

I said and left her hand to go get pictures clicked with Jacob.

"What did you guys talk about?" Jacob asked, though he knew I wouldn't tell him

"Girl talk" as soon as I said this, he didn't bother about asking further, because girl talk is something he would always want to avoid at any cost.

After Rosalie clicked about 100 pictures of us in 7 ½ min, we both went back to the dining room for breakfast –which is only made for me and Jacob – and after we both finished the food I realized that no one was home now, except for me and Jacob.

I asked Rosalie where everyone was, I heard a faint reply that she was going outside.

"I'll just go and clean the dishes and…well, I'll be right back." Jacob said this with a nervous smile, kissed me on the forehead and went to the kitchen.

I was playing idly with my hair and watch Jacob cleaning the dishes. I was actually looking at those muscles of his the way it moved…

Then it happened. I heard a crash, a really huge crash which pierced through my ears. And then I saw it, and froze where I was.

* * *

**A/N: I do not own twilight characters…WHY ME?**

**Question of the chapter: So who or what do you think it was?**

**If you answer the question right, (give one only) anything you want to happen in the story (reasonable) or you want to add any character, it's added.**

**To answer the question, click the 'review' button down there and answer and also, give comments reviews etc etc PLEASE! Or I really have to stop writing the stories…thanks.**

* * *

**_Casual talks on regular basis..._**

Emmet: Um, by the way Rose, did he really find your brain under a microscope, I want see that slide so I can 'edit' your anger from it and…

Rosalie: Shut up Em!

Emmet: ok….

Rosalie: …..

Edward: I really do wish that Jacob finds that piece if brain under that microscope.

Bella: *laughs* you are really funny.

Edward: Am I…

Jacob: Oh god! Please, you guys have rooms!

Renesmee: hehe…uh-oh...i forgot what **Shaina-queen **told me to do so...!

Jacob: its...uh...um...

Edward: Everyone touch Renesmee's hand.

*everyone holds renesmee's hands*

Everyone: Oh! Hey you, there!

reader/viewer(you): Me? yeah?

Everyone: Dont forget to read the next chapter, and review on this one, ok?

reader/viewer(you): Sure. Why not, by the way, you guys rock! and **shaina-queen** please keep on writing the stories! and like you said, i will comment!


	4. A Shocking Fight

**-Chapter 4-**

**A Shocking Fight**

**Renesmee's POV:**

In my 4 years here, I've never been so shocked and scared and yet so thrilled and excited. I felt numb and I've never been this freaked out. Ever.

I looked at Jacob as he glanced back at me, we both were equally shocked.

We ran outside the house into the clearing in the forest where we saw them. We ran at our full speed through the forest, but we were too late.

As soon as we entered the clearing, my heart skipped a beat (Which just meant my heart went to human heartbeat rate for a second).

I and Jacob quickly ducked behind the bushes before any of them could spot us.

I saw a girl of about 15 or 16 was fighting with a vampire.

That girl was no ordinary girl…she had this glowing aura around her and was few centimeters above the ground. Her face wasn't easy to see but from what I could notice, she had hip length long silky looking and soft, caramel hair, her face was a perfect not to round and not to oval shape…kind of a pretty looking heart-shaped face. She was pretty fair but the most mesmerizing part were her eyes, they were changing colors are she was fighting the vampire. If she attacked him with fire element, they turned glowing red, if wind, then they glowed to a shining silver, and so on.

As we saw, her eyes were changing colors instantly after every quick attack she was throwing at him. And for a few seconds, all me and Jacob could do was look at those eyes.

Then it struck me, like an idiot I forgot what was happening. An Angel was fighting with a really aggressive vampire right in front of my eyes and all I could do is watch the scene hiding in the bushes.

Then suddenly the vampire – Who seemed much like a newborn – caught her off guard and bit into her arm.

She screamed, and even her scream was like the most melodious scream I'd ever heard, and I could not bear a newborn vampire to dare and hurt such a creature. I tried to get up but Jacob caught my arm and shook his head to say no. I touched his hand

_Why? She must be one of those four angels! _I asked him with pleading eyes. How could he let this happen?

_Renesmee, look. _He spoke in my mind and motioned me to look back at the scene.

The angel fell down and would almost have tripped over her beautiful face if she hadn't shouted something like '_Cita venti!' _Which was probably Latin, and a layer of strong windy force made a pillow below her and she landed on them, otherwise it seemed like she was about to fall in slow motion and was floating mid air. She was breathing heavily and she made the weak pillow of wind to move her a little away from the newborn vampire who was regaining himself as he was suddenly thrown off by the wind.

The vampire's eyes glowed red with anger and lust. I just remembered what Carlisle told me that day, their blood is something really irresistible for a vampire, the only ones who had control were really few, Carlisle said even he had to keep a heavy control on himself last time he met that angel.

I realized this scent coming, it seemed so perfect, so heart craving. So strong that I could feel the frenzy starting to build in me but then I saw what was happening in front of me and almost cried out as I thought my heart was gonna break any minute. I looked at Jacob as he looked at me at the same time. He felt the grief too.

The vampire had tricked her and somehow managed to put a deep cut in her right shoulder. Red blood so pure peeked out in a little line, the wound was heeled but that blood drop seemed to end the vampire's patience, he bared his teeth at her as he was ready to put his final attack on her as that angel suddenly seemed quite weakened and was taking heavy breaths with those perfect lips she had. I couldn't wait no longer, I had to stop him.

Jacob was getting ready to change into his form but I put my arm on his and stopped him.

_Wait, stay calm. I can hear something in the distance. _I spoke in his mind.

_Ness! _

I strained my ear and I was right, I could hear Emmett's booming laughter in the distance, I got it right. They were coming back!

Quickly, I closed my eyes and touched my hand to a nearby tree. I concentrated as my mind drifted from tree to tree as it reached one tree which Edward, my dad was leaning on as he was laughing at something Emmett must have said.

_Edward! Help! Please come back quick! There's an angel in danger! _I spoke in the tree's mind – since the tree is a living creature and are connected to other trees by many roots and life forms and hence I can transfer my message if someone is touching a tree or a life form connecting other – as it went from tree to tree and reaching into Edward's mind as I felt him stiffen and say quickly something to everyone as I felt them whipping through the forest back here.

I opened my eyes and noticed that Jacob was already there fighting off the other vampire, but now there were two vampires. This one was the girl; she had nearly white blond hair and her face beautiful yet scary and strict looking, as if one of her glares might freeze me.

I saw that the angel had fallen on the ground with a weak guard around her. Jacob was Already in his werewolf form and the vampires were slashing him mercilessly as he protected the angel behind him.

All of a sudden, the guy sneaked up behind Jacob and was about to strike him and the angel but I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped in.

"STOP!" I screamed and jumped on the guy's back and dug my really sharp, strong and long nails – Thank you Alice and Rosalie, beauty is not only good to look at but comes out as a really dangerous weapon! Now I know it! – in his curly blond and light blond streaked hair and pulled his head back.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that sneaking up behind like that just shows how much of a big coward you are?" I whispered in his ear.

Before he could react, I concentrated as hard as I could on his mind and filled his mind with images of horror, terror and he seemed to be taken aback by the immediate attack and fell on the ground catching his breath with a totally shocked expression in his eyes.

Yes, I can be pretty rude and dangerous when I want to be.

I looked back and saw a fire had started somehow and Jacob was pushing her into it.

" NO! The guy seemed to regain his shock and was running towards Jacob to stop him from killing his mate — well, that's what I thought — but it was already too late, she was no more.

Anger seemed to blaze in his eyes as he looked at me.

"You killed her! I will KILL YOU!" he shouted and immediately ran towards Jacob and dug his teeth into Jacob as he yelped and fell to the ground.

Horror passed through me as I saw him change back into his form as he rolled a little away from the way between which he was quickly in his jeans and lie on the ground taking deep breaths and looked at me as his eyes were fluttering close.

I rushed and knelt beside him as tears started to overflow my eyes and my vision was hazy

"No no no no no NO NO! Jacob don't close your eyes please don't!" I cried.

"Nessie…" he whispered my name and his eyes shut close and Deep pain floated in my heart as I screamed.

For a second I wanted to forget where I was and just make Jacob well somehow but suddenly my hair was pulled back and the guy stood me up and put his right hand on my neck and left hand pulling my hair back as he whispered in my ear

"You know, when the one looking your back dies, you better watch out. You might join him soon" he said and was about to attack me.

"Please, Don't. Please" I whispered in sobs. I just wanted to go to Jacob and where on earth was Carlisle? Where is he when Jacob needs him! I didn't mind begging the guy to leave me. I just can't bear to look at Jacob like that.

I can be pretty pathetic at times too. ( No, I'm not an emo girl )

A teardrop fell on his hand and suddenly the hands around my neck and hair loosened and before he left away, I saw this unrecognizable look in his eyes. What was it, hurt? Pain? Pity? Whatever it was he left almost immediately and then there was no sign of him.

I ran over to Jacob and hugged onto his motionless body.

Teardrops fell onto his chest and the next thing I knew was a stabbing pain in my head and a very bright ray of light, I could hear voices coming close which were screaming my and jacob's name.

I saw Edward's shocked expression and then he looked at the angel and back at me and then everything went dark as I felt my hand tighten around Jacob's.

* * *

**A/N : I...do...not...own...any...twilight...characters...THERE I SAID IT! HA! BITE ME!**

_**Renesmee: are you sure...?**_

_**ME : No! Just kidding...just kidding...**_

_**Question Of The chapter : Why did that vampire guy didnt kill Renesmee and left instead?**_

_Renesmee: *ahem* I'm right here_

**_Errrrr...Anyways_**

**If you answer the question right, (give one only) anything you want should happen in the story (reasonable) or you want to add any character in the story, they are added :) **

**To answer the question, click the 'review' button and answer. Also, comment and give you opinions! =) Thanxx or i'll really have to quit writing. **

**Btw, Im REAAAALLLLYYY sorry i'm posting this after, like, a month or something, thanks to my exams but soon I'll uploading more quickly.**

**Thank you everyone for your patience! =) **

**

* * *

**

_**Casual talks on regular basis...**_

Emmet : Hey Rose

Rosalie : Yes Em? * batting her eyelashes*

Emmet : *moving closer to her* You have...

Rosalie : *smiling* yes?

Emmet : You have that mountain lion's tail still stuck on your pants *bursts into laughter*

*everyone starts to laugh*

Rosalie : *looks behind and sees the cut off tail stuck on fabric by something and it wont come off* Oh Emmet you did it again! *Burns with anger*

Emmet : HELPP! a hot blond with a tail is chasing me! Im scared! *laughs and runs as rosalie glares at him*

Bella: Edward, did I ever mention I love this family? *laughing*

Edward : Everytime emmet pulls a prank? Yes. *winks at bella* *leans closer to us and whispers* Dont you love it too? *winks at you*


End file.
